This invention relates to a hanger for securely mounting objects of various shapes and sizes on vertical, horizontal or sloping surfaces. Hangers currently marketed for mounting objects, primarily circular plates on walls, rely on the use of springs to provide for the adjustment needed for them to fit a fixed diameter range of plate sizes. These hangers are difficult to assemble. If the plates are initially not securely gripped, the springs may retract with force and the users frequently suffer pinched fingers and the plate may be broken. The Inventor's Design Registration U.S. D534,004 illustrates a hanger in which a bungee cord has been substituted for the springs, which makes it a little easier to install, but the size of an object that can be mounted using any hanger of the prior art is limited by the maximum possible extension of the springs or bungee cord. In addition, when the springs or the bungee cord are extended to or near to their limits, significant pressure may be exerted on and may cause damage to the object being hung. Hangers of the present invention may be easily and safely assembled to fit precisely objects of a wider range of sizes and shapes than hangers of the prior art without the risk of exerting damaging pressure thereon.